The Reunion
by Chicocharcoal
Summary: Kazuma and Ryuho are reunited with Konomi and Mimori. But something goes wrong in their reunion and they both get different alters. I'm so much thinking of deleting this story, so please read while you can.
1. Chapter 1

A scarred man with a red metallic thumb crawled out between two boulders. The sun was shining down on his eyes, so he put his hands over them. He stood up. It was the beginning of July, and he hadn't seen the sun yet. He just shaved in his little cave, and he just came out in three days.

"Damn." He said scratching his head. It was five in the morning. He grabbed a black glove from his pocket and fitted it on his right hand. He moved his fingers to get a feel for it, them he moved on. He walked until he reached the shore of the island.

"You got here early for once." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Shut up!" Kazuma yelled back. Ryuho turned. He was standing in front of Kazuma. His two scars under his eyes had gone worst, with smaller scars connecting with it. Kazuma could tell Ryuho cut his hair and shaved.

"So, how long do we wait?" Kazuma asked falling asleep. Ryuho checked his watch.

"Well, for Konomi and Mimori, ten minuets." Kazuma's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know they were coming! I'm outa here!" Kazuma shouted and turned to limp away.

"Well, for eight years, do you think she'll like you the way you are?" Ryuho asked.

"I don't care!" Kazuma shouted stumbling off. "I just hope she doesn't remember me."

"Hey, Konomi, do you think they remember us?" Mimori asked Konomi while getting a picnic basket ready.

"I hope so." Konomi replied with eagerness in her sixteen year old voice. "Kazuma has to try my new cooking skills!"

"Well, Tachibana said that they'll meet us at the eastern shore so that's where we'll go!" Konomi nodded as she stepped outside. The breeze blew her hair wild. She wanted to see Kazuma more then ever now. Eight years had passed since the fight between Kazuma and Ryuho, and that day was the last she ever saw them.

"What are you doing out here Konomi?" Konomi sighed and turned around to see Omi, the so called "coolest" guy in the village.

"What do you want?" Konomi asked. Omi had long, jet black hair with a white shirt and blue jeans. He walked behind her.

"Just wanted to know how my girl was doing," Konomi turned red with anger.

"I told you a million times! I like someone else!" Omi tightened his hand into a fist, and then loosened it up.

"Is it that stupid alter user that you keep yapping about?" Konomi gritted her teeth.

"He isn't stupid! If you said that to his face he'd kill you!" Omi laughed.

"You know I'm an S class alter user in this village, right?" Omi stated with a grin. "He couldn't take me out if he had an army."

Konomi couldn't hold back any longer. She swung back and smacked her fist into Omi's grinning face.

"Konomi! We're leaving!" Mimori shouted honking the horn.

"Coming!" Konomi yelled back running to get in the car.

"Kazuma."

"No."

"Kazuma!"

"No way."

Ryuho and Kazuma yelled at each other if they should see the girls or not.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a scarred freak."

"Me too, but I'm showing some backbone!"

"I'll show you backbone!"

"If you had one!"

"I'll show you my strength!"

"If you had some you worm!"

"Now you've done it!"

Kazuma and Ryuho yapped at each other. The sun was shining brightly as if it were laughing at them.

"I don't understand her!" Omi shouted as he punched the kitchen wall.

"All I wanted was her to like me! But she likes that filthy native alter user! Well, I'll show her power! "I'll show them both power!" Omi shouted. His gang just stared at him, sweating, hoping he would not use his alter power.

"Omi lets just calm down and find this alter user." A member suggested.

"No!" I'll make him come to me!"

"Okay Kazuma. Keep your cool, okay?" Ryuho said to Kazuma as a car neared them.

"I'll try, but I hope she still recognizes me!" The car stopped a few yards away. A young teenaged girl stepped out. Konomi looked up to see the man she loved, cared, and dreamed about. His scar under his right eye made a passageway to the left with two lines, and his hair was a little bit longer.

She also noticed he was wearing a full glove, not a fingerless one. But she didn't care about his looks. She ran toward him at full speed. Kazuma stood there, arms wide open. She crashed into his arms and started crying. Tears poured down her cheeks like water falls.

"Kaza-kun! I-I missed you so much!" Konomi said. Kazuma smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I thought you forgot about me." Konomi hugged him even tighter. "How could I Kaza-kun?" Kazuma smiled.

Mimori walked up to Ryuho, tears forming in her eyes.

"Its, nice to see you-

Ryuho hugged Mimori. She replied the same with tears of joy.

"It's nice to see you too."

After five minuets of crying, they sat down to eat.

"So, Kaza-kun, what did you do during the eight years?" Kazuma finished his sandwich. "Fought. These sandwiches are about five percent better."

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi shouted. "What? You want me to lie?"

"So, what about you Ryuho?" Ryuho finished his meal. "Well, I sort of did the same. But _I_ fought cautiously." Kazuma glared at Ryuho.

"What now?" Mimori said afterward. "We go back to our original spots." Kazuma said. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Kaza-kun, you owe me eight years of helping with the farm." Konomi said smiling.

"And Ryuho, you owe me eight years of teaching." Mimori said with the same expression as Konomi.

"But I don't teach!" Ryuho said. "You do now!" Mimori said grinning.

"Uh, well, Konomi, you know there's a thing I have to take care of, you see, and, um, it will take about ten more years and I really can't help with the farm. You understand, right?"

"Not this time Kaza-kun!" Konomi said laughing.

"You better get started!" Mimori said handing Ryuho books.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and stuff. If you have any requests to make the story interesting, please give me your opinion.

Kazuma sat up from the bed. Sunshine lit the room. It had been a while since he slept indoors. He scanned the room and noticed that Konomi was gone. _Well, if I'm fast enough, maybe…_

"Don't even think about it Kaza-kun!" Konomi shouted behind him. Kazuma cursed and turned around.

"Uh, think about what? I don't uh know what you mean…" Konomi stomped up to Kazuma and handed him a hammer and nails.

"You're not getting away!" Konomi said with a smirk. "No Kimishima to help you now!"

"So, what do I do?" Ryuho asked in the car. They were driving to the school Mimori declared.

"Well, you teach them."

"I know that! It's just that, um, well-

"You don't know how to teach, do you?"

"Yeah." Ryuho said glumly. Mimori stopped at the small, white building.

"Just let me do the talking." Mimori said. They stepped out of the car and walked up the gravel and entered the building. There were about twenty five kids, all talking and fooling around. Ryuho hesitated, and then followed Mimori.

"Okay, class. We have an assistant teacher with us." Mimori said. Ryuho gulped.

"This is Ryuho Tairen. He will help us with our activities." All the hands went up.

"Why do you have scars under your eyes?" A pudgy kid asked.

"Why do you have green hair?" Another kid asked.

"Why do you wear that uniform?" The class chattered with questions. Ryuho sighed. He hoped Kazuma wouldn't have to have this much trouble…

"What?" Kazuma asked. Konomi smiled. Kazuma stood before a giant building under construction.

"I have to build this by myself?!" He asked mouth gaping.

"Not really," Konomi said, "The others will help you an hour each day." Kazuma whipped around and stared wide eyed.

"You expect me to get this thing done in a month?!!" Konomi giggled.

"Yes!" Kazuma stood speechless. Suddenly, a rock smacked him in the head.

"What the hell?" Kazuma shouted turning around.

"Get to work you lazy ass!" A middle aged man shouted back. Kazuma grumbled and put on a helmet and grabbed a hammer. _Looks like I'm gonna have to-_

"Have to what, Kaza-kun?" Konomi asked with her hands on her hips.

"God damnit!" Kazuma shouted. He walked up to the construction site. He grabbed a 4X4 and started hammering away.

Ryuho sighed. He was asked about a million questions. He helped with math, writing, and had gym. And played dodge ball. The gym was the biggest section on the building. He got hit 52. Since the kids were short, he was hit in the balls more then once.

"You alright now?" Mimori asked him. Ryuho sat down on the gym floor.

"Define…alright…" Ryuho said. Mimori laughed.

"I hope Kazuma isn't doing things _this_ bad." At the same time she said this, Kazuma burst into the room, dirty, sweaty, and angry.

"Can we leave now?" Kazuma requested impatiently.

"I…wish." Ryuho replied.

"What happened to you? It looks like you got punched in the balls more then once." Ryuho glared at Kazuma from the remark.

"Well, we told you that we need eight years of service." Mimori said grinning.

"Kaza-kun!!" Kazuma jumped up at the voice.

"Uh, gotta run!" Kazuma ran and hid behind a table. Konomi walked into the room. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Have you seen Kaza-kun?" She asked. Ryuho pointed to a table. Kazuma jumped up and started sprinting for the door. Konomi jolted in front of him.

"Kazuma the shell bullet!" She shouted as she kicked forward. Kazuma didn't stand a chance. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground curled up in pain.

"That's what you get!" Konomi shouted. Ryuho and Mimori burst out laughing. _Bastards!_

"What was that Kaza-kun?" Konomi asked.

"Uh, just a thought. Ouch."

"So that's Kazuma?" Omi asked unimpressed. "He seems like a scarred freak."

"A little bit," Zin replied, "I wouldn't think he was weak." Zin wore a blue jacket with blue pants and had short, red hair.

"Let's see what he can do." Omi said watching Kazuma getting into a car. He seemed like he was in extreme pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said last chapter, you can tell me what you think would make this story more interesting. I grow impatient with this root beer bottle!

Kazuma woke up sore. Every muscle in his body ached. He could barely sit up. His hands were wrapped around in bandages, and his head was sore from rocks. And the floater Konomi gave him wasn't much of a help either. Kazuma groaned.

"Come on Kaza-kun!" Konomi said smiling, "today's a big day!"

"Can I rest please? I'm dying here!" Kazuma shouted.

"No! What about eight years of service?" Konomi said with her hands on her hips.

_Come on Konomi!_

"No! I will not stand it!" Kazuma grumbled and got out of bed. He put on his shirt and limped outside. It was partly cloudy, but still hot. Kazuma walked over to the car and got in.

"Then hurry up! I can't drive this thing!" Konomi giggled.

"Then stay out of the car." Kazuma heard a voice reply. He turned to his right. A kid with a black jacket and long, jet black hair walked out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Kazuma asked getting out.

"An expert alter user." The kid replied grinning.

"I've come to crush you."

(Finally got the bottle open!)

Ryuho drove the car to the school. He hurt in one particular spot that you read in last chapter. He grunted with pain over every bump.

"Uh, Mimori?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Elian and Urizane?" Mimori thought a moment.

"Oh yeah! They went out and started planting watermelons." Ryuho laughed softly.

"What about Cougar?" Mimori closed her eyes with a sad look on her face.

"Cougar is in a coma." Ryuho's eyes widened and he gasped.

"How long?"

"Eight years." Ryuho pressed his lips together. He thought Cougar was in good shape.

"Oh… I hope Kazuma will not be that sad if he heard this."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, and explosion occurred right in front of the car. It flipped backwards. Smoke and dust blew over the wrecked up car.

"So, you think your alter is better then mine?" Kazuma said circling around the kid.

"I know its better." The kid replied.

"Oh, right, my name is Omi." Konomi strolled out of the building to see Kazuma and Omi glaring at each other.

"Omi? You bastard! Get out of here!" Omi turned to Konomi and smiled.

"My sweet, you wouldn't say that-

Kazuma's arm split in three sections down the length of his arm. Ring appeared around it and tightened around it. Golden armor spread on his arm and three red fins sprouted from his back. His hair stood up on end except for two bangs.

"You son of a bitch!" Kazuma shouted. He threw a punch and it hit its mark on Omi's face. Omi flew back into the small house, creating a large hole. Kazuma grinned and got into a fighting stance.

"That's it!" Omi screamed. The house entirely disappeared into a rainbow like dust that collected to create a two story alter. The alter's head was like a robot and the same was his body. Its right eye was black on the side that was white and the left eye was white on the side that was black. It was divided in two colors. Giant lances appeared in its hands. The left white and the right, black.

"I'll show you!" Omi screamed as his alter leaped forward.

"You'll never get the chance!" Kazuma yelled back. The lowest fin on his back dissolved and a part of his arm split.

"Shocking first bullet!" He said. A blast propelled him forward where the fin was. He flew forward at high speed.

"White lancer!" Omi shouted. The white lance on his alter blasted forward with the alter holding it. "Pierce my enemy!"

Kazuma and the alter clashed together. Kazuma had the upper hand. The white lance was cracking.

"I'll show you the one and only power!" Kazuma yelled. His arm pierced through the lance and made contact with the alter's white eye. The alter flung back from the impact. Kazuma leaped off the alter and landed on the ground with his fist.

"That's how you fight!" Kazuma stated smiling. Omi covered his cheek with his hand where his alter took the hit.

"I'll win!!!" Omi shouted. "Black lancer! Break on through!"

"Annihilating second bullet!" Kazuma shouted. The second one fin farthest away dissolved and was replaced by a blast which shot Kazuma forward.

The same result. Kazuma pierced through the lance and his arm connected with Omi's alter's chest. Kazuma made a crater the size of his fist in the alter and his arm seeped all the way in.

"Time for the finale!" He shouted. Kazuma leaped up and grabbed the large alter's head.

"Exterminating, last bullet!" Kazuma's fist darted forward when the last bullet fired. The fist broke into the top of the alter's head, and Kazuma shot into the very alter itself!

Omi's alter cracked with golden light shining out. Then, it exploded. Kazuma stood where his alter was, with out a scratch on him. Omi fell back.

"Zin! Help!" A red headed boy appeared from nowhere. He held a pistol in his right hand. "Don't worry, Omi." Zin said grinning. "My alter will hold him for good."

Ryuho regained consciousness. Mimori was beside him, knocked out cold. He picked her up and crawled out of the upside down car.

"Damnit! I thought I got him with one shot!" He heard a voice say.

"My turn now!" Three craters appeared on the ground near Ryuho. A giant sword stabbed at him. Ryuho leaped back. The destroyed car disappeared in a rainbow like mist and Zetsuei appeared before him in its restrained form.

When the dust and smoke cleared, he saw an alter that looked like a knight.

"You missed him!" A fat kid said laughing.

"Damn!" A skinny one replied. They were sitting on a cliff above the alter. A large gun like alter was beside the fat one. It was a huge, tank turret.

"Oh well, my turn."

"Who are you people?" Ryuho asked with anger in his voice.

"We're the alter gang that owns this territory." The fat one said grinning.

"You native alter users bring death and destruction to all inners!" Ryuho stated. "Zetsuei!"

Zetsuei run up the cliff wall using its blue ribbons. The knight alter stabbed its sword at the cliff, causing it to collapse. Zetsuei darted up and slashed its blue, sharp ribbons across the tank alter. The tank turret cut into three pieces, an then disappeared.

The kids crashed down on the ground. Zetsuei leaped and landed next to Ryuho.

The knight alter dashed toward Ryuho. Zetsuei met it half way. Zetsuei's right ribbon tied around the blade while the other pierced into the chest of the knight. It then slashed up, splitting the top half in two. The alter disappeared.

"Looks like your too weak for this stuff." Ryuho said. He turned around and walked away. The two teens never answered back. The skinny one stood up and walked away. And the fat one didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

I am typing like crazy right now. SO please review. I shall tell you about myself.

Real name: Alex King.

Occupation: None so far

Hobby: Building models

Thing that he isn't going to tell you: The things I'm not

Kazuma stood before this Zin guy. He alter was out of bullets, but he thought he could win.

"So you beat my leader, huh, you must be tough." Zin said smiling. "But I have a secret weapon.

"I'll show you bastard what I can do!" Kazuma shouted. He ran forward.

"Its seems your alter has lost its power." Zin said with the smirk.

"It seems that you underestimate me!" Kazuma replied. He punched the ground. The contact with the ground shot him up.

"You seem stupid." Zin said. He held out the pistol. It disappeared in a rainbow mist. A alter formed above Kazuma. It was a large robot like spider with a minigun mounted on it.

"What the?" Kazuma shouted in surprise. The spider slammed into his back, and fell fast to the ground. Kazuma had only a second to get out of the situation. He grabbed the spider's leg and swung on top of it. The impact caused a huge explosion on the ground.

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi shouted running toward the smoke filled crater. Kazuma crawled out covered in dirt and dust. The spider alter leaped out of the crater and landed next to Zin.

"You're pretty fast." Zin said jumping on his alter. "But how fast are you?" He grabbed the minigun.

"Konomi! Run!" The bullets blasted forward and hit where Kazuma was standing. Dust poked up from the ground as the machine gun blasted away.

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi screamed. A big blast of rainbow mist shot up and started spinning in a tornado like formation.

"What the hell?" Zin asked himself. When the cyclone of alter power stopped, Kazuma's right arm changed into its second stage form.

"You know, you shouldn't be judging me like that." Kazuma said grinning.

"Recluse! Use rapid rockets!" The spiders legs opened up and multiple rockets shot out. Kazuma's alter split to reveal wires. The orb in the middle of his hand opened to reveal a glowing golden orb. Bright light swirled around him. His golden spike on his back started spinning rapidly, making him glide. A blast shot off in the center of the fan, and he shot forward, with his fist glowing brightly.

"Shine brighter!" Kazuma shouted as his fist shined. Zin panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"Shell bullet burst!" Kazuma shouted. His fist smashed into the spider alter. Bright like shone where it hit an explosion blasted Kazuma back. The spider exploded with Zin on it. Kazuma's alter dissolved and he fell into the crater.

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi shouted as she ran down to the crater.

"You bastard!" Zin shouted holding a pistol. "Die!"

Zin didn't have a chance to shoot. A blur ran past Kazuma and Konomi and smashed into Zin. Before they knew it, Cougar was standing before them.

"Cougar?" Kazuma asked. Cougar turned around and smiled. "Kazuya!"

"It's Kazuma!" Kazuma replied getting back up. "And what's with that hospital clothing?" Cougar looked down and noticed.

"But least I was fast enough to make you not see my

"Just change!"

The kids got quiet after Ryuho walked in the school holding Mimori. Ryuho set her down by the table. Zetsuei followed him in.

"Is… that an alter?" A kid asked. Ryuho nodded and sat down in a chair exhausted. Kazuma walked in.

"Hi, just wonder- what the hell happened?" Kazuma shouted as he saw Mimori on the desk.

"We were attacked by alters." Ryuho said glumly.

"Miss Minori!" Cougar shouted and darted to her side.

"Cougar? I thought-

"Forget it for now Ryuho, Miss Minori is in trouble!"

"You were attacked by alter users too?" Kazuma asked Ryuho. Ryuho nodded slowly.

"I was attacked too!" Kazuma stated. Ryuho looked up surprised. "I was attacked by this weird kid and then another. They were both pretty good, but, not great."

"I was attacked by two alters also. They said they were apart of a alter gang or something. They were pretty good, but I beat them easily." Ryuho said.

"Uh, guys, you know there are kids in here, right?" Cougar stated. The threesome got up and walked outside.

"He killed Koji!" Sato stated.

"Kazuma killed Zin!" Omi said.

"We've got to kill them! We have eleven people! We can overwhelm them!"

"No." All the members looked at Omi.

"No? But we can destroy them easily!"

"I don't think so." Sato replied. "The Ryuho guy beat me easily with almost no effort."

"Kazuma beat me with his three bullet attacks, but he managed to defeat Zin. And Zin couldn't be defeated like that! Never!" Omi yelled. "You all know that, right? RIGHT?" The gang looked down.

"Wait a second! We can kill those two!" Omi glanced at Kai.

"We can ambush them without their alters and defeat with rapid blows so they can't summon them!" Omi thought a second.

"You're right! This plan might work!" Omi said excited.

"We will try this out!"

And so I give this an ending. Give me opinions about what I should write in the coming chapters! Last chance!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait on the updates. So, here it is.

Mimori awoke on a bed. She turned to see Ryuho asleep in a chair beside her. She touched his hand.

"Huh? Miss Kiryuu!" Ryuho said smiling. "Miss Minori?" She heard a voice ask.

"Wait, is tha-

"Minori!" Cougar shouted enthusiastically. "It's nice to see you-

"Cut the soap opera." Kazuma said stepping into the small house. "We have a problem to deal with here." Ryuho nodded and quickly stood up.

"Cougar stay here with Mimori and Konomi." Ryuho commanded as he followed Kazuma outside.

"Okay, but don't keep them waiting." Cougar said and he quickly turned to Mimori. "Where's Konomi? Let's play Chinese checkers! I'm very good! I'm hungry! Let's step outside shall we?"

Omi grinned to see Kazuma and Ryuho walking up the road. He chose this place because there were two cliffs above the road. Everyone gave the signal that they were in position.

"Let's do this!" Omi shouted glowing with alter power.

Elian and Urizane were resting on a patch of grass.

"How many watermelons did we plant this week?" Elian asked sweating.

"About two hundred." Urizane replied smiling. They both stood up.

Elian was taller, and stronger then before, and Urizane lost some weight and was not obese anymore.

"I was wondering, what are Kazuma and Ryuho doing right now?" Urizane asked Elian.

"Let me check." Elian replied. A yellow sphere appeared around him and two small antennas poked out of the top. A computer like key board sat in front of him. He started punching down keys. Elian gasped.

"What is it?" Urizane asked.

"Kazuma and Ryuho are fighting a gang of alters! And it's close to us!" Elian said.

"Let's go then!" Urizane said as he threw a watermelon into the air.

"They don't stand a chance!" Omi said with a grin on his face.

"Who doesn't" Kazuma said poking his head out of the cloud of dust. He had three fins on the right side of his head, and his arm was in its second stage form

"What the hell?" Omi asked. Kazuma shot out of the dust and his arm split and a golden aura appeared over him, and it was brighter on his fist.

Zetsuei flew out of the dust in its second stage form too.

"Now try your strategy!" Ryuho shouted.

"My vigorous fists: Garyuu, Fukuryuu!"

A giant watermelon appeared and Urizane and Elian stepped out. Dust was below them on the cliff.

"We better make our way down there." Urizane said running.

When they got down there, Kazuma was laying down on a rock and Ryuho was sitting on the ground.

"Kazuma, Ryuho, nice to see you again!" Elian said.

"Nice to see you two also." Ryuho said grinning.

"What happened here?" Urizane asked.

"A battle." Kazuma replied falling asleep.

"Heh… You think you beat us like that?" Omi said coming out of the shadows. Omi had a fresh cut above his left eye and his clothes were dirty.

"Looks like we did." Kazuma said getting up. Omi reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. The liquid in it was pure black.

"No! You will die were you stand!" Omi shouted. He injected the serum into his wrist, and then threw the syringe on the ground and watched it shatter. His veins on his arms and hands turned black, and he grinned. Ground and boulders disappeared in a rainbow mist. Kazuma backed off a step.

"What the hell?" Kazuma said as the ground disappeared underneath his feet. Ryuho did the same with a grim look on his face.

"I'll show you all the true alter power! And then I'll crush everyone of you with it!"

The mist collected into a giant alter, twice as tall as it usually was, and it sprouted four arms and its lances were sharper and larger for killing. It formed large machine guns on its shoulders and had one big eye instead of two.

"Crush them my warrior!" Omi shouted. The alter lunged all its weapons at Kazuma and Ryuho. Ryuho formed Zetsuei but got crushed by the breaking ground. Kazuma formed his hell bullet and flew up just in time.

"Stop resisting! You will die like my comrades and will be torn up!" Omi shouted.

"I'm just getting started you shit!" Kazuma shouted back louder. His alter split and the orb in the middle of his hand opened up and a golden aura formed around him.

"You'll get shot down you fool!" Ryuho shouted. The guns on the giant alter fired in a rapid motion.

"Shell bullet bur- shit!" Kazuma broke up. The bullets crashed into his alter, shatter and cracking it. The bullets knocked him back into a boulder, and the force crushed it.

"My tender fist Raistujin!" Ryuho shouted. Zetsuei's second form's blue ribbons flew at the alter, and started curving around each other to form a drill. Omi noticed the attack.

"Destroy the alter and him with one blow!" Omi yelled. The alter stopped firing and stabbed its lance forward, shattering the ribbons and crashing into Zetsuei. The lance pierced Zetsuei and crashed where Ryuho was standing.

"Ha!" Omi laughed out loud. They didn't stand a chance.

"Weak and inexperienced," He heard a Ryuho said.

"And over optimistic." Kazuma finished. "We both have one choice on this battle," Kazuma said. A rainbow aura flashed around his outline. The same with Ryuho.

"To destroy you!" The two said at the same time. Kazuma punched the ground, and alter power lashed out, turning into a giant cyclone. Ryuho stomped on the ground, and the same with him.

Kazuma's arms turned into a bigger and better version of shell bullet, and his legs became skinnier and claws formed around his feet. A large tentacle like thing popped out of his back. A yellow helmet appeared around his head and three large red spikes shot out of the top. Then, a metal mask formed over his nose, and black armor went around his eyes.

"Never hesitate!" Kazuma shouted. The glowing orbs on his hands opened and his arms split to show wires and chords.

An armor enclosed Ryuho's torso, and two blades sprouted from his alter from the shoulders. Small blade like gloves formed around his hands, and two circles fitted on his ears as two spikes appeared on them, two pointing straight up, and two going under his eyes.

"Never back down!" He shouted. He flew towards Omi's giant alter. The tentacle on Kazuma's back slapped the ground, flinging him in the same direction.

"Kill them!" Omi shouted scared-like. Ryuho slashed off the hands in one stroke, and Omi fell, feeling the pain of his alter. Kazuma leaped forward arm outstretched.

"This is for Konomi!" He shouted. His fisted collided with the chest of the large alter. Bright light shined out and cracks with bright like shining appeared around the alter's wound. Kazuma jabbed his arms in all the way. Ryuho covered his eyes. The light was too strong. The alter exploded with Kazuma flying back. Kazuma smacked into the face of the cliff. Ryuho landed safely on the ground as his alter broke away.

"You should've let me take care of the native." Ryuho said sighing.

"No way!" Kazuma replied coming out of the crater. Ryuho turned his back and walked away. Kazuma walked the other way. Ryuho noticed a shining light under a rock. He picked it up and noticed it was a syringe like the one Omi used. Ryuho glanced at Kazuma. Kazuma limped away with the sun gleaming on him. Ryuho smirked and shoved it into his pocket.

Kazuma took a few steps and noticed a syringe with white liquid in it.

"What the hell? Oh well, who cares." Kazuma said picking it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Urizane sighed and walked away with Elian.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amazing!" Tachibana exclaimed excitedly while looking at the black liquid from the microscope.

"What?" Ryuho asked getting up from a chair.

"The black liquid underneath is actually alter power!" Tachibana stated smiling. "This serum is pure power."

"I see." Ryuho replied sitting back down. "Did you figure out how it's changing alters?"

Tachibana nodded. "This liquid boosts or speeds up the alter abilities in us and enhances them by at least a hundred! I wonder who made this…"

"So if I used it, I would be more powerful?" Ryuho asked walking up to the microscope.

"Yes, but there's side affects." Tachibana replied. "Its boosts up your power too much that you may not be able to control it."

"I understand." Ryuho said putting the black serum into a bottle. "I wouldn't use it all."

"What is this?" Konomi asked Kazuma.

"Don't ask me!" Kazuma replied setting the syringe on the table. "I wouldn't know in hell!"

"It could be a weird drug," Cougar said "but it seems like its not." Kazuma lay down on the bed.

"Who gives a shit?" He said closing his eyes. "I don't really need it." Cougar nodded and turned to Konomi. "Put it in the cupboard. It might have a use in the future." Konomi nodded in reply. "So Cougar, how did you get into a coma?" Konomi asked him.

"Well, I sorta passed out." He replied. "I don't remember much, except for some dreams."

"Dreams?" Konomi asked.

"Yeah. Oh! I forgot!" Cougar said jolting up. "Konomi, your alter allows you to read minds, right?"

"Yes." Konomi replied.

"Well, can you see my dreams if I have them again?" Cougar asked.

"Well, okay." Konomi replied. She turned to Kazuma. Kazuma's chest was heaving up and down. She walked toward him.

"Hey Kazuma, I'm going out for a while, okay?"

"Sure." Kazuma replied. "Don't do anything stupid."

Konomi laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She walked toward Cougar.

"Okay. Lets do this."

Ryuho sat underneath the huge oak tree. It was eleven o'clock at night. The moon light shone on the landscape. He pulled out the black serum. He didn't want to use it, but there was a weird pull to him from it.

"Ryuho…" Mimori said behind the tree.

"What? Oh, its you Miss Kiryuu." Ryuho said.

"Ryuho, what happened?" Mimori asked him.

"If I told you, you would lecture me." Ryuho said sighing.

"Damn right!" Mimori said raising her voice.

"Sorry." Ryuho said depressed.

"Its okay," Mimori said sitting next to him. "so what's bothering you?"

Ryuho took a deep breath. "As you know, we fought some native alters. A lot of them. We managed to win, but I found something interesting." Ryuho said pulling out the bottle of black liquid.

"What is this?" Mimori asked taking it.

"It's alter power. It boosts alters users powers and makes them stronger, but it has side affects." Ryuho stated.

"Ryuho, are you planning to use this?" Mimori asked him.

"No, and yes." Ryuho replied.

"Ryuho!" Mimori said resting her head on his chest.

"Don't use it!"

"I won't. I promise."

Kazuma stood up and yawned. His arm was a lot sorer then before. He got off his bed.

"Kazuma!" Ryuho shouted.

"What do you- Kazuma tried to ask when two razor sharp ribbons shot out of the wall. Kazuma rolled across the bed. The ribbons slashed toward him. Kazuma kicked the door open and ran outside. The ribbons slashed in rapid motions around the house. Then the house collapsed.

"You dipshit!" Kazuma shouted forming his first stage alter. As soon as his alter was complete, Zetsuei jumped over the rubble and lunged its ribbons at Kazuma.

"I see!" Kazuma yelled. "Shocking first bullet!" Kazuma shouted. The lowest fin on his back disintegrated. A blast shot him forward. Kazuma spun in a circle and crashed his fist into Zetsuei's chest. Zetsuei blasted back by the impact. Kazuma landed on his fist and jumped up high.

"What's the deal Ryuho?" Kazuma asked in the air.

"Are you slipping?" He heard a voice in the dust ask. Zetsuei jumped up and Kazuma noticed that he made a giant crater in Zetsuei's chest with cracks around it.

The ribbons shot out at high speed. "Annihilating second bullet!" Kazuma shouted as his fin exploded and launched him forward with a blast.

"Come on you idiot!" Ryuho said running out of the dust. The blue ribbons crossed as Kazuma's fist smashed into the intersecting ribbons.

"I'll break through it!" Kazuma shouted. The ribbons cracked and Zetsuei retreated and smashed into the ground. Kazuma smashed his fist into the ground, breaking his fall.

"Ryuho? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Killing you!" Ryuho shouted. "Zetsuei!" Zetsuei turned into his second stage form as his tail broke out.

"I'll show you!" Kazuma shouted. His arm disappeared as it transformed into its shell bullet form.

"Kazuma? Ryuho?" Konomi asked running toward them.

"Konomi! Get ou-

"You not supposed to get distracted!" Ryuho shouted. "My vigorous fist: Garyuu!" A missile under Zetsuei's arm shot forward. The missile crashed where Kazuma and Konomi were standing. The explosion was huge. Ryuho laughed like a lunatic.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazuma shouted shooting toward Ryuho. "Shell bullet BURST!" He shouted. His fist started glowing gold.

Kazuma crashed his fist into Zetsuei's hand. "If you think you can hold me, you're WRONG!" Kazuma yelled. His arm shattered Zetsuei's arm and smashed into Zetsuei's torso. Then, it pierced through it. Zetsuei disappeared into a rainbow mist.

"YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!" Kazuma shouted. He smashed his fist into Ryuho. Since Kazuma's alter wasn't charge, it was just a massive hit. Ryuho shot back at high speed. Then he crashed into the debris of the house.

"That's for hurting Konomi!" Kazuma shouted panting. "And what is wrong with you?"

Ryuho crawled out of his little hole. "I… had this feeling…that I …needed…to defeat….you…" Ryuho slowly stood up holding his arm and his waist.

"Well, you didn't." Kazuma said as his shell bullet turned back into his arm. Kazuma turned and walked away.

Kazuma walked toward where Konomi lay hurt. He knelt beside her and held her in his arms.

"Konomi, your safe now."

"Damn it!" Ryuho said knocking over a table.

"Ryuho! What's gotten into you?" Mimori asked.

"Kazuma! That's what!" Ryuho shouted grabbing the bottle of black liquid. He stuck a syringe into it and filled it up with the serum.

"Ryuho what are you doing?" Mimori asked him.

"What I need to so!" Ryuho shouted. He stuck the needle into his wrist and injected it. "I WILL defeat Kazuma!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Konomi walked through the thick fog in Cougar's dream. Then, she noticed that she was in a city. With each step all she could see was destruction. Skeletons on the street, and flies everywhere. Mice chewed what was left of the flesh on the bones. The ground was cracked and craters all around her. She stopped and saw a child's hand sticking out of a pile of rock. _

"_Help me!" Cougar ran past her desperately._

"_Cougar! Come back!" Konomi yelled back and followed him._

_Cougar was standing with a frightened look on his face. _

"_He-s c-coming to get me-e! Cougar whimpered._

"_Who is?" Konomi asked him as she touched his shoulder._

_They heard a deep, homicidal laugh._

"_Looks like you lost your speed, Cougar…." _

"_No! Get away!" Cougar shouted as he fell back. Konomi saw a dark figure. Kazuma! It was Kazuma!_

"_I'll have to hurt you Cougar… Ha….." Kazuma was close enough to see his face. She gasped. Scars formed mazes on his face. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles. His arm was scared even more. _

"_Get away!" Cougar yelled as he stood up and ran the other direction._

"_Where are you going?" Kazuma asked smiling. A metallic robot like dragon with sharp fangs darted past him and grabbed Cougar's arm and tore it off! Cougar screamed in pain._

_Soon, more dragons shot toward and devoured Cougar. Konomi enclosed her ears with her hands. Cougar's screams were terrible._

"Noooooo!" Cougar shouted darting awake with Konomi beside him. Konomi awoke in a chair.

"What was that?" Konomi asked Cougar in shock.

"I was having that nightmare in my coma. It was long a painful." Cougar sat up to get a drink from the fridge.

"Kazuma…Why was he in that dream?" Konomi asked Cougar.

"Don't ask me!" Cougar said back turning to reply. "He was just always in there.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn I'm sore!" Kazuma complained sitting up from his bed. He was sleeping in Mimori's apartment. Konomi went with Cougar somewhere else after the fight. Kazuma sat up and put his T-shirt on. He was hurt in the fight but not much. Mimori wrapped bandages on it.

"How are you doing Kazuma?" Mimori asked Kazuma with a small smile.

"Sore." Kazuma replied putting on his glove. He walked over to the window. Rain was pouring down like rocks.

"Aw, shit!" Kazuma shouted punching the wall. He paced over to the coat rack and grabbed his one sleeve jacket. He slipped in on, and then walked outside.

The rain was so intense that his hair was almost wet in an instant. He cursed and starting running.

When he reached the construction site, he was completely exhausted. He slowly looked up to see two dark figures walking quietly toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" Kazuma asked aggressively.

"Just workers here." Replied a deep, harsh voice.

"I don't believe it!" Kazuma shouted darting toward his target.

Konomi and Cougar were heading home when an explosion went off in the distance.

"What the- Kazuma!" Konomi ran toward the explosion. Cougar darted past her.

"I'll get him!" Cougar shouted.

Cougar stopped at the site. He head coughing.

"Hey, Kazuya!" Cougar yelled freaked out.

"It's….Kazuma." Kazuma replied weakly.

"I'm coming!" Cougar said running into the fog-and stared at the wounded Kazuma. Kazuma had bloody cuts and scrapes on his head and arms. His coat was torn and his shirt was dark with blood. have…" Kazuma said slowly before collapsing.

"Cougar? You're in the way!" Ryuho said. Cougar turned his face red withy anger. In front of him stood a black Zetsuei with bright golden eyes and ten ribbons. Zetsuei, unlike the first form with no arms, had them at its sides. The ten black ribbons hung behind it. The black Zetsuei advanced a step.

"Where are you Ryuho?" Cougar shouted angrily scanning in a 360.

"I'm in Zetsuei." Ryuho replied. Cougar gasped. The Zetsuei in front of him held Ryuho in it.

"I used a black alter serum to increase my power. Now step away." Ryuho said advancing a step.

"No! You hurt my brother you son of a bitch!" Cougar shouted standing up. Ground around him disappeared and Cougar was outlined in his full alter. When he was fully incased in armor, Cougar darted around Ryuho. He kept running and never stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ryuho asked with anger in his voice.

"Making a tornado!" Cougar shouted. A cyclone suddenly formed around Ryuho and Cougar.

"Stop!" Ryuho shouted to Cougar with impatiently. Ryuho flew into the tornado that Cougar was running.

"Shocking first bullet!" Cougar shouted. His legs blasted forward in the tornado, Kazuma flew into it unconscious. Cougar smashed his foot into Ryuho's face. The mask broke apart to reveal Ryuho's right eye.

"Cougar!" Ryuho shouted. The ten ribbons shot out and grabbed Cougar's leg.

"I don't think so!" Cougar shouted darting out of the cyclone. The tornado died down with Kazuma in it. Ryuho smashed into the ground while holding Cougar.

"Annihilating second bullet!" Cougar shouted flying toward Ryuho. Ryuho let go of his leg and parried Cougar's blow with his ribbons.

"Not fast enough!" Cougar shouted jumping off of the ribbons and circling Ryuho.

"Rapid kill final bullet!" He shouted. He spun in a circle and collided into Ryuho's chest. Ryuho grunted and the impact caused him to shoot back like a bullet into a tree. Cougar panted heavily.

"You are so predictable Cougar!" Ryuho said getting up slowly.

"That's why I exist!" Kazuma shouted. Ryuho turned to his left in shock. Just a few minuets before, Kazuma was wounded terribly. But now he was as good as new, and his shell bullet seemed in that shape too. Kazuma lifted off the ground using hi propeller.

"Now it's time to kick your ass!" Kazuma shouted darting forward.

"You won't get the chance!" Ryuho shouted. "Zetsuei!" Ryuho started glowing brightly in a blue color. When the light was gone, Ryuho stood beside a black stage two Zetsuei. Instead of two missiles, it had four, and it had four large razor sharp ribbons. And had a tail just as sharp, and had three blades coming out of both hands.

"My vigorous fists: Garyuu! Fukuyruu!" Two missiles shot of at Kazuma.

"No!" Ryuho turned to see Mimori standing next to him with tears in her eyes.

"Stop!" Kazuma looked back to see Konomi with the same expression.

"Not now!" Ryuho shouted. Kazuma stopped flying.

"Cut through him!" Ryuho yelled excitedly. The two missiles slashed toward Kazuma. Kazuma's alter disappeared.

"Ryuho don't-

But it was too late. The missiles crashed into Kazuma, causing blood to squirt out of his mouth. Then, they exploded.

"Yes! Yes! I killed him! I killed him!" Ryuho said excitedly. Konomi stood in shock.

_Not Kazuma! Not him!_


	8. Chapter 8

Konomi stood in shock of what happened. The missiles hit Kazuma dead on. They didn't miss.

"Kaza-kun! You killed Kaza-kun!" She shouted in anger and glared at Ryuho.

"I am the best there is now!" Ryuho shouted back. Zetsuei turned toward Konomi.

"Zetsuei, clean this filth from this planet!" Ryuho commanded. Konomi stepped back, freaked out. Zetsuei shot toward Konomi and cocked back its arm to slash.

"Kaza-kun! Kaza-kun!" Konomi cried. Suddenly, a burst of light came from the cloud of dust Kazuma was in.

"You bastard Ryuho!" Kazuma shouted. Kazuma crashed his body into Zetsuei, sending it flying. Konomi gasped. Kazuma had blood trickling down his cheek and his arm was cut clean off with no blood.

"I'll show you how to fight!" Kazuma said. He swiftly took out the white syringe.

"Kaza-kun, no!" Konomi shouted. But it was too late. Kazuma injected the syringe into his wrist.

"Let's go Kimishima!" Kazuma whispered to himself. His arm came back-pale and without the sleeve. The ground disappeared with rocks and minor things. Kazuma's arm split down the length of it and rings formed and tightened around it. White armor flashed on it and four white fins sprouted from his back. His hair spiked up and turned white.

"Look at this thing!" Kazuma said examining his alter.

"Die already!" Ryuho said. "Zetsuei!" Zetsuei flew at Kazuma.

"This alter seems to have something it shouldn't, but, I'll try it out!" Kazuma said to himself. He pointed his arm straight up.

"Shocking, first, bullet!" He shouted. A fin on his back dissolved and instead of blasting him forward, a wind came from around him. The gust of wind smashed into Zetsuei knocking it back with everyone around Kazuma. Kazuma scanned his surroundings.

"Now you've done it!" Ryuho yelled getting back up. Zetsuei shot the last two missiles at Kazuma.

"Annihilating second bullet!" Kazuma said while blasting forward. His fist collided with the fastest missile, but the second shot around.

"Shit! Exterminating last bullet!" Kazuma cried out. The last fin disappeared and a golden light shot out of it. His arm broke through the missile and he smashed his fist into the other one. The missile broke easily. When the blinding light was gone, Kazuma stood unharmed and with one last fin.

"You seemed to be more powerful now." Ryuho said gritting his teeth. "But I'm not done yet!"

"You seem to be more of an asshole!" Kazuma replied. "But I'm not backing down!"

"This will be for my own pleasure!" Ryuho shouted. "Zetsuei!"

"This will be for my own pride!" Kazuma yelled. His last fin dissolved.

"And I will succeed!" They both shouted. Kazuma sprang forward, arm

extended while Zetsuei shot toward Kazuma, arm cocked back.

When their arms came into contact, a white and black light flared like crazy.

"KAZUMA!"

"RYUHO!"

An explosion went off in between them, which knocked Kazuma back at high speed into a cliff wall, shattering it to pieces.

Ryuho flew back and smashed into a different cliff wall, cutting right through it until a foot of it remained behind him.

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi cried running for him.

"Ryuho!" Mimori said running toward him. Cougar sat down where he was.

_Wow Kazuma, that was a lot weaker then I thought. _

_Shut up Kimishima!_

_Really Kazuma, you are way different then before._

_At least I'm not dead!_

_Hey! That's harsh!_

_Well deal with it!_

_Oh yeah?_

_OH YEAH!_

_Come on you dumbass!_

_Hey! I can't hit you!_

_Oh, right._

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi cried out in sadness as she dug him out of the pile of rocks.

"Ouch!" Kazuma said getting back up slowly.

"Sorry!" Konomi cried out hugging him as tears ran down her face. "Sorry…"

"It's okay!" Kazuma said. He looked up at where Ryuho was.

"Ryuho! Are you okay?" Mimori asked Ryuho with tears in her eyes.

"Fine!" Ryuho replied getting up and walking out of his trench. Kazuma and Ryuho walked right up to each other.

"You idiot!" Kazuma shouted smashing his fist into Ryuho's left cheek. "You took that stuff?"

"You did too!" Ryuho replied upper cutting Kazuma to the ground. Kazuma got up and gave Ryuho an uppercut to the stomach, throwing Ryuho off his feet.

"Stop it!" Cougar said coming towards them. "It's not right."

"He's not right!" Ryuho shouted pointing at Kazuma. Kazuma grabbed Ryuho's hand and twisted the wrist.

"I'll make you not right!" Kazuma said back.

"Stop!" Cougar shouted again.

"You are not my ally!" Kazuma and Ryuho said at the same time. They both turned and left.

"That was some stupid fighting I ever saw." Cougar said to himself twisting around and walking away.

"That was some spectacle!" A man in a black cloak said putting down his binoculars.

"Not that spectacle!" His partner said walking away from the cliff.

"When do we strike?" The man in the black cloak asked eagerly.

"Soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank for those reading and reviewing my story. I will send the chapters up to ten, and then start a new story on this one. And now I will recite a poem:

For seven years I dwelt  
In the loose palace of exile,  
Playing strange games  
With the girls of the island.  
Now I have come again  
To the land of the fair, & the strong, & the wise.

Brothers & sisters of the pale forest  
Children of night  
Who among you will run with the hunt? 

Now night arrives with her purple legion.  
Retire now to your tents & to your dreams.  
Tomorrow we enter the town of my birth.  
I want to be ready.

-Jim Morrison.

Kazuma looked up at the stark white ceiling of Mimori's small cottage. He slowly sat up and looked out the small, broken window. It wasn't sunrise just yet. He stood up from the bed and put his shirt on. He glanced back to see Konomi slowly opening her eyes.

"Where are you going "Kaza-kun?" She asked half awake. Kazuma walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Just out for a walk." Kazuma replied smiling brightly. He walked and exited the quiet house. Kazuma strolled over to a large oak tree. He put his hand on it. He took his other hand and ran it through his new silvery hair. Kazuma took his hand off of it and ran through the small woods. After ten minuets, he arrived at a small stream.

"Took you long enough." Ryuho said from the other bank of the river. Ryuho had jet black hair now.

"Shut up." Kazuma said calmly. Kazuma curled his hand into a fist started with his index finger and ending with his thumb.

"You know my new intention is to kill you, right?" Ryuho asked hair rising.

"Yeah." Kazuma replied his hair standing up except for two bangs. "I won't do anything about it."

"That's how you'll fall!" Ryuho shouted while the ground cracked beside him. A black armor formed around his entire body making him look like Zetsuei while ten ribbons popped out.

"That's how your wrong because I'm going to win this battle!" Kazuma shouted eagerly as his arm shaped into his first, white stage alter.

"You won't get the chance!" They both shouted at the same time jumping over the stream and with their fists colliding. A shining black and darkening whiteness shined out from their contact. An explosion popped in their fists as they blasted back from the impact. Kazuma shot back into the forest, and stopped sliding back. Ryuho planted his ribbons into the grounds to stop his recoil.

"Shocking first bullet!" Kazuma shouted as his fin dissolved. He immediately blasted forward. Ryuho charged forward and sent up three sharp ribbons to parry the shattering blow. As their alters collided, they flew back fast. Kazuma broke his flight. Ryuho already did, and fired his dark blades at Kazuma. Kazuma ran for them, jumped up on them and sprinted his way for Ryuho. Kazuma smashed his knuckles into the face of Ryuho. Ryuho staggered back.

"Annihilating second bullet!" Kazuma shouted as he flew forward. Ryuho didn't have time to dodge or block. The fist caught Ryuho's left cheek, shattering the metal plates and left Ryuho spinning back. Kazuma charged forward and crashed his fist into Ryuho's back. Ryuho twisted his body and landed on his face. He jumped up and got into his fighting position.

"Kazuma you bastard!" Ryuho said darting forward.

"You're the bastard Ryuho!" Kazuma replied as his third fin exploded, shooting wind at Ryuho. Ryuho blasted back from the large gust.

"This is my final bullet!" Kazuma shouted as his last bullet fired him forward to shatter Ryuho. Ryuho's armor disappeared as his second stage to its place beside him. Zetsuei fired its first left missile at Kazuma, planning to stop him. The missile and Kazuma's fist clashed while bright light shone from the impact. Kazuma's alter broke as the missile zipped forward and crashed into his chin, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth. Kazuma flipped back and landed on his face.

"I thought you could fight better then that Kazuma!" Ryuho said laughing devilishly.

"You know," Kazuma said getting up," I haven't used my shell bullet yet." Kazuma aid grinning. He lifted his fight arm straight up as his right eye opened up. His arm disappeared as a white shell bullet covered over it. A silver spike-like fan sprouted from his back as three fins came up above his right eye.

"Shell bullet!" Kazuma shouted as the opening on his hand glowed with golden light. His fan spun in a fast cycle as he hovered above Zetsuei. A golden aura shined around him and entered his arm. He fired like a rocket up to the sky.

"Zetsuei!" Ryuho shouted as his large alter flew to meet Kazuma.

"Let's go Kimishima!" Kazuma shouted brightly. His aura shot out, increasing its size as a golden bright light. Konomi woke to see the awesome blinding light shine out.

"Kaza-kun!" Konomi yelled in surprise getting out of bed. Kazuma flew downward aiming for Zetsuei, his bright aura following him like a comet.

"SHELL BULLET BURST!" Kazuma shouted as his fist connected with Zetsuei's razor sharp ribbons. Ryuho stood below, raising his hand to the sky. "YOU WILL DIE!" Ryuho shouted in pure fury.

Kazuma's shell bullet broke through the ribbons and smashed his fist into Zetsuei's unprotected chest. Ryuho winced as Zetsuei disappeared in a heartbeat to Ryuho's side. Kazuma continued to fly down like a meteor at super fast speed.

"KAZUMA!" Ryuho shouted.

"RYUHO!" Kazuma shouted back. His fist collided with Ryuho's hand. A light shined out like a dying sun, and then an explosion occurred from the clashing. The explosion blew the trees back, and destroyed everything in its path.

Konomi rushed up to see the huge bulge of fire and explosions.

"KAZA-KUN!" She shouted in fright.

"Konomi! Get back!" Mimori shouted as she darted to Konomi's side. Another big explosion blew as it flung Konomi and Mimori back toward the small cottage.

One hour later…

Mimori and Konomi walked up to the site where Kazuma and Ryuho fought. There were no trees or a stream, just earth. A small explosion came off from a pile of rock while another came from just pure dirt. Kazuma crawled out of the rocks and stood up with his broken, messed up shell bullet.

"That encounter…" Kazuma said weakly.

"Was just a warm up." Ryuho finished as he came out of his hole.

"Now we'll start the real thing! Even if we die in the process!" Kazuma said as a large area of ground disappeared around him a cyclone of rainbow mist.

"If we die, I will give my regards to the devil himself in hell or in heaven as an angel!" Ryuho said as a big explosion of rainbow shot straight up under his feet.

A white armor formed around Kazuma's arms like before, but as a bigger, better shell bullet. One large tentacle popped from his back. Four spikes pointed outward from his face as a black visor went over his eyes. More white armor went up his mouth to protect it, and his hair was sticking out of small holes and it looked like normal.

"There is a time to laugh, smile, cry and fight. This is a time to die and to take it as it comes!" Kazuma shouted.

Three sharp claws sprouted form Ryuho's hands as a black glove formed over it. Black armor appeared over him, and the dark armor went over his ears as two spikes came form each one to go under and over each eye. A black glass zipped over it as a visor.

"I will show you the path of good and make avoid evil, but only in death!" Ryuho shouted.

"KAZUMA!" Ryuho shouted flying toward Kazuma.

"RYUHO!" Kazuma shouted as his tentacle smashed him forward, shooting him forward to fight his enemy, and friend.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of the entire first story. I will take a break and then continue with the other story on this one. For those who don't get it, I'm making a new story on the other one so it's like putting a new chapter on. Oh, yeah, I hope you don't mind if I spell it Konomi. Okay? It just makes sense to me. I will continue this in the middle of May. Thanks for reading!

It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die

-Jim Morrison

Konomi shielded her eyes from the burst of light from the blows. Kazuma whipped back and slid on the hard ground. Ryuho flew up into the air.

"C'mon Kazuma!" Ryuho shouted as he flew in circles repeatedly, laughing. Kazuma gritted his teeth as his tentacle smacked the ground shooting him forward straight for Ryuho. The small opening on his hand opened up as a section split in his arm to reveal wires. Golden light radiated from the small circle.

"Try to kill me!" Kazuma shouted. Ryuho dashed forward as his fist collided with Kazuma's. Golden lightening shot out from the collision as they both shot up into the atmosphere as one beam. They stopped in space. The shoulder protectors broke off of Ryuho and formed two large curved blades. Ryuho inserted them into his forearms.

"I'll cut you into mincemeat." Ryuho said with a grim expression. Golden light radiated from Kazuma's arms, forming a circle around him.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Kazuma shouted as his tentacle slapped the air, making him fly forward. Ryuho flew toward Kazuma with fury in his eyes while Kazuma shot toward Ryuho with hate in his. When their fists collided, golden, white, black, and blue light shone out of their armor and from their contact with their fists. A huge explosion blew off from their fists. It blasted all around Japan and hit china and Russia. America could see the impact, while North Korea gazed upon the shining burst of rainbow light. The light shot down to earth and hit where Konomi and Mimori were standing. They screamed. Cougar dashed for them, but was hit by a pillar of light.

"Boss! It's happening!" The black cloaked man said sprinting towards the site.

"Damn! We're too late!" The boss said following his subordinate. A large pillar of light smashed into the lost ground, causing the uprisings to crumble and fallen buildings to break away. The light suddenly disappeared with a bang. Two beams, one silver and one black, smashed into the alter forest which was untouched. An explosion occurred where they landed. When the dust was gone, Kazuma and Ryuho stood, stripped of their armor. The nearby animals walked toward the site to see the commotion.

"Kazuma…." Ryuho said slowly walking toward Kazuma.

"Ryuho…." Kazuma replied walking toward Ryuho. Ryuho sprang a left hook, hitting its mark on Kazuma's right cheek. Kazuma kicked up into Ryuho's chin, causing him to fly back with a molar flying out. Ryuho got back up and charged. Kazuma grabbed the top of Ryuho's head, and crunched his knee into Ryuho's face. Ryuho jolted up and gave Kazuma a hit to the temple, and grabbed Kazuma's arm. When Kazuma fell to the ground, Ryuho pulled the arm out of its socket. Kazuma grunted with pain. Ryuho stomped on Kazuma's stomach, causing flood to squirt of Kazuma's mouth. Kazuma snatched Ryuho's leg and pulled it, making Ryuho fall. Kazuma stood up and kicked Ryuho's hip. Ryuho rolled over in pain. Kazuma kicked him again. Ryuho stood up slowly. Kazuma glared at Ryuho for a minuet or two, while Ryuho did the same.

"You're dead!" Kazuma shouted as his arm turned into it's first stage alter form with out the four fins.

"You WILL take that back!" Ryuho replied with a yell as a black neck thing went around his neck as one ribbon sprouted from it. Kazuma punched forward as Ryuho sent his ribbons forward. The two clashed. And they were still. The wind blew by them. Suddenly, Kazuma's alter began to flash silvery, While Ryuho's started flashing black.

"What the hell?" Kazuma asked himself as he shot up into the air with Ryuho. A bright pillar of light shone where they were standing. The pillar ended in the sky.

"RYUHO!!!" Kazuma shouted as he shot his fist forward.

"KAZUMA!!!" Ryuho shouted as he did the same. When their fists met, a reaction activated in the pillar. Lightening fired in it as it exploded, sending a beam of light for the mainland, while one hit down into the lost ground, causing a powerful impact. The other flew into the Japanese territory as it crashed into the city of Tokyo, leveling streets. When the dust and debris of both impacts were gone, everything was silent.


	11. Epilogue

Konomi and Mimori walked up to the giant crater in the lost ground. They were covered in dust and gravel. The crater was enormous. Mimori walked up to it with hopeful eyes. A hand went up as it grabbed the ledge around it. A dark figure stood up. Konomi and Mimori gasped to see the no more scarred figure. Ryuho.

A lonely figure limped across the streets of Tokyo, resting his body against a building. A sixteen year old girl walked down the sidewalk with her friend. She turned to see a helpless, hurt, man. She stared at him and glanced where he was coming from. She saw a large crater. She gasped and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He slowly lifted his head up. She noticed that his right eye was closed, and that was it. He also had scratched and bruises on his body.

"Maya, we should bring him to the hospital." Her friend said looking at him.

"What is your name? My name names Maya." Maya said with a grin. The man looked up.

"I...don't…know." He said as he collapsed.


	12. Prologue

A teenaged girl sat on a bench, with the sun peering over the clouds, as if smiling at her. Her hair was jet black, and she wore her school uniform. She had just got out of school, waiting for him. Waiting for someone. Someone she knew for just four months…

"Hey! Maya!" Maya heard her friend Min yell. "Are you waiting for him again?"

"Yes!" She shouted to her friend. Min was on the balcony of the school,

"Wow. She sure likes to talk a lot." Maya jumped at the deep voice. She turned and smiled. Kazuma stood their with his purple long sleeve shirt.

"Well, you ready?" He asked her grinning.

"Yep!" She said smiling as they set off. When she met Kazuma, he was in bad shape, a broken leg, a fractured arm, and a few broken ribs. He recovered in a week at the hospital. Her family had taken him in. For payment, he would have to work around the house. She remembered when he tried to remember his name. He said: "I…think…it's…Kazuma." He said. She was a little curious why he picked the name. Maybe because of one of the infamous alter users on the lost ground. Kazuma the shell bullet.

"Hey Kazuma," Maya asked him glancing at him, "Do you remember anything yet?" Kazuma looked down with his one open eye. She didn't get why it didn't open.

"I've been having these strange dreams." Kazuma said with a look of concern on his face. "It's though I'm an alter user."

Maya nodded slowly. Alter users were being manufactured and were being used as part of the police force too.

"I still don't get it." Kazuma said looking up at the clouds. Maya glanced at him. She was basically in love when she saw him. But, she kept quiet about him. The only time she ever saw his eye open was when he was angry at guys at the school who pestered her. His eye was gold and he was furious. He beat them to a pulp. She sighed when she thought of that.

"Oh. We're here." Kazuma said looking into the mall. Maya wanted to buy him new clothes for the summer.

"Okay!" She said darting in. Kazuma walked close in behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you Kazuma?" Elian asked on a sky scraper in Tokyo.

"Did you find him?" Tachibana asked eating a slice of pizza.

"Not even close. It looks as though he lost his memory or he got caught in some gang war or something." Elian replied with a sigh. "That's probably what he's doing. I'll have to wander the city again."

"Be careful." Tachibana said finishing his meal. "They have weird devices that can track alter users."

"That's why I have to find him fast." Elian replied with a touch of serenity in his voice. "Or Konomi might fall apart if she doesn't find him.


	13. Ch1

Maya searched through the piles of clothes. She couldn't find anything Kazuma would like. She sighed and glanced at him. He was sitting on a bench, his head back. She smiled and continued her search. Kazuma stood up hastily. He hated malls, the noise, and the people. He scratched his back and decided to wander for a bit. He exited the shop and made his way down the escalator. Kazuma was zoning until he heard a voice.

"Hey, I've heard that Kazuma and Ryuho were fighting in the lost ground, and Ryuho won!" He heard a man say to his fat friend.

_Ryuho.Ryuho.Ryuho….Zetsuei!_ Images appeared in his mind as he remembered a green haired man with a uniform on. And…and…a robot with two sharp tentacles!! Kazuma grabbed his head and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. He was on the bottom floor already. Kazuma shook his head to clear his senses. He strolled around, looking at shops and studying people's faces. He had a bug in his head, like someone was looking for him. Kazuma turned to enter a shop that sold antiques. There was authentic stuff that Kazuma went in to look at out of boredom. After much looking, he slowly walked to exit the shop.

"Did you find the alter user around here?" A security guard asked behind him. Kazuma perked up his ears.

"No, it seems there are three, but I can't get a signal." a cop said shaking his head in disbelief. "I wonder if one is really powerful." A flow of images swept into Kazuma's mind. A man with purple hair with eight green spheres around him-a girl with brown hair and- a man with slicked back hair with a white strand on it running-the man with green hair. Kazuma gripped his head. The images were hitting him too hard. He felt pain and extreme nausea. The security guard ran up to him. Kazuma collapsed onto the floor.

Maya followed Kazuma until she saw him, unconscious on the floor. She dropped her things and ran to his side. Meanwhile, Elian and Tachibana were eating at a fast food restaurant, when Elian jolted up. "Kazuma! I sense him!" He said excitedly. Tachibana put his hand on Elian's mouth and they both sat down.

"Where?" Tachibana asked Elian with a serious face.

"At…the mall!" Elian whispered in a happy voice. They both stood up and ran out the entrance.

_Kazuma cracked open his eyelids. Light seeped through as he made out images. A man with a green coat._

_"Kazuma! You idiot!" 'Kimishima said shaking his head. Kazuma stood up. He was in a place with white everywhere. Kazuma tilted his head to scan Kimishima. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. Kimishima opened his mouth in surprise._

_"You don't remember?" He asked running up to Kazuma and grabbing his collar. _

_"Let go!" Kazuma said knocking Kimishima off. Kimishima rubbed his head. "At least your personality didn't change."_

"Hey, Kazuma!" Maya said. Kazuma slowly opened his eyes to see Maya beside him. Kazuma groaned and sat up in his bed. His head was pounding. He regained some memories, but didn't want to tell Maya. Not just yet. Kazuma walked into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of a black sleeveless T-shirt, there was a man with spiked up red hair, with three orange fins sprouted above his right eye. His arm was yellow, orange, and red. The man looked angry.

"C'mon you worthless shit! Konomi's waiting!" He seemed to tell Kazuma. Kazuma closed his eyes and reopened them. The man was gone, and Kazuma stood before himself in the mirror.

_Konomi?_ The girl flashed again in his mind with brown hair and sapphire like eyes. Kazuma shook the thought from his head. Kazuma slowly walked out of the house, gazing at the bright blue sky as more images popped into his mind. He couldn't shake them from his mind and he kept on walking. Maya stood at the doorway, watching him go. She knew he remembered something, but he didn't want to talk about it. She sighed and went back into the quiet house.

Kazuma crossed the road and continued on to he town.

"Hey!" Shouted a familiar voice behind Kazuma. Kazuma shot around to recognize the people who he beat the shit out of, with reinforcements.

"You beat us without giving us a chance." The leader said walking up to Kazuma holding a crowbar. Kazuma grinned as his right eye opened slightly. "This will be the last time!" He shouted darting forward. The leader bashed down with the crowbar-Kazuma sidestepped to his right, grabbed the arm of the hostile and threw him into the others. Kazuma grinned and ran straight for the city. The gang got back up and ran after him.

Kazuma stopped when he got to a large bridge. The gang collapsed from exhaustion in front of him. Kazuma grinned as his hair stood up slightly, and his eye completely. His golden eye fixed on the weapons of his enemies. It was nightfall, and Kazuma had the advantage. In stead, he waited for them to get done panting. The leader got done first and sprinted toward Kazuma, crowbar raised high over his head. Kazuma bashed his fist into the ribs of his opponent. The gangster staggered back and swung down. Kazuma leaped back to avoid the attack, and leaped forward to elbow the leader's chest. A gust of air flew from the gangster's mouth as he fell down, gasping for breath. The others were down and charged at Kazuma with everything they had.

It was all over with a flash. The gang was incapacitated and Kazuma stood above them, holding his wounded dislocated arm and he grinned with his bloody mouth. Kazuma limped away.

"I'm not done yet!" The leader said getting up, and wielding a 9mm pistol Kazuma turned to see the deadly weapon. Just then, the cops arrived, pointing their guns at Kazuma and the gangster. Kazuma took a step toward the leader. The leader looked at Kazuma in surprise.

"I'll shoot you!" He shouted to Kazuma. Kazuma grinned and ran for the gangster with hatred in his eyes. Then, a crack of a pistol rang out from the gun. Maya stood a fair distance away, her hands over her mouth as tears made their way down her face.

_"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Kazuma opened his eyes to see Kimishima before him. Kazuma stood up. "What are you doing here Kimishima?" Kimishima grinned. "So you remember now?"_

_"Just now." Kazuma said looking around the white abyss. "So you know, I just got shot." Kimishima sighed at this remark. "If you used your alter it would be different." Kazuma closed his eye, and opened it again._

A bright light flared where Kazuma stood. The cops covered their eyes from the light. Then, an explosion rang off, destroying the bridge completely. Maya saw one thing. Kazuma, standing with his hair spiked up and a golden arm. Then, the section collapsed.


	14. Ch2

Of our elaborate plans, the end  
of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again

From The End

Konomi hung her legs over the cliff. She hadn't talked since Kazuma disappeared. Ryuho had to fight the mainland by himself, and it wasn't the same. Kazuma was always behind him, laughing. When the last ship sunk, Ryuho relaxed and landed on the shore. His alter disappeared, and the scars never came back when he used his alter. Ryuho quietly made his way down the sandy beach. He glanced at Konomi. She was so locked up in her thoughts and Cougar was searching the world for Kazuma. Ryuho sighed and continued on. He blamed himself for Kazuma's disappearance, and was never happy.

Tachibana searched the rubble of the bridge. He caught a glimpse of Kazuma while the bridge collapsed. Elian couldn't sense him, and that made it worse. He sighed and searched under more piles of rock. He gasped when he saw a hand jump out at him in surprise. Tachibana fell back. Kazuma stood up while rock fell under his feet. There were no scars visible on his face, but his eye was still closed. Kazuma looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Tachibana, I have to do something before we go." He said as he walked up the debris. Tachibana nodded and ran up to follow Kazuma. They ended up in a street, when the cops drove in. They stepped out to reveal three manufactured alter users. The masked men walked up and stared at Kazuma. An officer walked up and pointed his gun at Kazuma.

"You are under arrest, native alter user." He said tightening his finger on the trigger.

"I'm not a normal native." Kazuma said as the ground disappeared under his feet. The Dars stepped back. "I'm Kazuma the shell bullet!" He shouted as his right arm disappeared to form a golden version of his shell bullet. Tachibana gasped at this new alter. He stepped back as well. A silver propeller formed on Kazuma's back as it spun and lifted Kazuma up into the air. Kazuma flew forward at the alter users. "I'LL SHOW YOY ALTER POWER!" He shouted as he fired forward as a golden silvery aura formed around him. "SHELL BULLET BURST!" Kazuma shouted as he collided with the Dars. Tachibana shielded his eyes from the explosion and ran back.

Kazuma leaped up and flew into the heart of the city. Tachibana watched Kazuma disappear and then sighed. Kazuma shot forward as he noticed that helicopters were flying toward him! Kazuma cursed as he spun around and flew toward the copter. The helicopter fired its rockets straight for Kazuma. Kazuma punched at all of them as he flew in circles and then he smacked his fist into the helicopter. It exploded on impact and Kazuma flew back into the city.

00000000000000

Maya ran outside to see the explosion. It was a helicopter, and she could tell it was. A brightly shimmering silver light zipped toward her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What are you doing?" She heard Kazuma's voice ask. "I thought you were tough." Maya stared at Kazuma. She saw him fall off of the bridge. She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Alter user! Surrender!" Called a police officer behind him. Kazuma turned and gritted his teeth in frustration. He was surrounded by cars, and helicopters. Five manufactured alter users stepped up. Maya ran in front of Kazuma.

"You can't do this!" She said with a look of sadness on her eyes. "He was just passing through!"

"Passing my ass!" A cop said pumping his shotgun and pointing it at Kazuma. Maya looked around her neighborhood. Her friends were staring in shock and disbelief. Maya ran forward toward the cop. A shot rang out. Maya fell. Kazuma gasped. She landed on her back, gasping for breath. Kazuma took a small step forward.

"Don't move alter user." A cop said moving behind Kazuma with handcuffs. Kazuma's propeller smashed against the cop's chest which shot him at Maya's house. Kazuma stared down and tightened his fist. The police stared, and then their cop cars started bending! The street lights bent in half as hot air zoomed past the area. Kazuma looked up with pure red eyes. His alter disappeared and a shining light replaced it. Ground broke off and started floating upward. A shotgun exploded on a cop's arms. Then another gun. All the weapons exploded. The remaining twenty officers started to run away. Kazuma walked forward with hatred in his red eyes. Suddenly, a cyclone of hot air circled around him. Sharp and Pointed armor encased his body while his red eyes remained. A blunted hammer like object fitted on Kazuma's left hand, and a buffed up shell bullet of his left. Kazuma's head remained untouched. Ground exploded as he walked forward Kazuma shouted as he smashed his powerful fists into the ground. His voice was full of anger and sadness with hatred. An electrical contact ran of with the fist, and in an instant, and explosion blew off. A silver light came out and came out in a circle around Kazuma. People ran and were killed by the instant light. Tachibana noticed. Then, Cougar ran by and picked him up with Elian and sprinted away. When the light encased the city, a massive, huge, and devastating explosion shot out in the light and decimated the entire city. Smoke fire upwards as fire blew out from the sides of the city. The fire spread out and sent the ground aflame. And then, out of the smoke and death with fire, came out a man. A man cradling a woman in his hands. All that he knew was that he wanted to destroy the entire continent, and say hi to Konomi.

0000000000000000

The explosion was so huge, that Ryuho, Mimori, and Konomi could see it. There was a red atmosphere in the sky when it happened, and Konomi shouted Kazuma's name. They then ran to the shore to scan for Kazuma. He was nowhere in sight. Ryuho sighed and turned back. Five minuets and Mimori did the same. Konomi stayed at the shore, waiting and hoping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I have not updated this story in forever! Well I sorta gave up on it after a while because I wasn't very good, so I have no idea what I should do about it. Should I try to make it better or what? Well at this moment I'm actually thinking of adding on to the story, but I'm not sure how I should do it. If you happen to have any ideas, please tell me through reviews**! **Thanks!**


End file.
